Users of wireless networks often demand more bandwidth and faster response times. However, the available bandwidth may be limited. Moreover, there are more and more wireless devices operating close to one another. Additionally, wireless devices may operate with different communication standards.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for efficiently using the wireless medium, and in particularly, spatially re-using the wireless medium.